The Scars We Carry
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep 11x07 Bump and Grind. How did Nick react to Hodges calling Greg "G," once they got home? And just because Nick won't talk to a shrink, doesn't mean he won't talk to Greg, right? Please, read and review.


A/N: As usual, don't own 'em, just love 'em! Also, adult situations lie within, if you're not into m/m or are under 17, don't read.

The Scars We Carry

Greg only made it half way down the hallway, before Nick was on him, pushing him face first up against the wall. Nick's body pressing against him kept him trapped, unable to escape, not that he really wanted to.

He'd been irate, earlier, on the phone with his credit card company, trying to file a complaint for charges he hadn't made. But when he got to the locker room, and found Nick waiting for him, his anger had melted away at the look of jealous lust in his husband's eyes. He had a very good idea what had brought that on.

Now, Nick was growling in his ear, attacking his neck with tongue and teeth, and Greg was pretty sure he'd have a pretty good reminder of tonight on his neck in the morning, again, not that he minded.

"Nicky!" he breathed, as Nick's hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. One hand found its way down to Greg's crotch, stroking the bulge growing in his jeans. Greg rubbed his ass across Nick's crotch, the bulge there prominent, even through two pairs of jeans.

"G! Since when does Hodges call you that?" Nick whispered in Greg's ear, before abruptly pulling away from Greg and walking the rest of the way down the hallway to the bedroom.

Stunned, it took Greg a moment to register what had happened, then he was stalking stiffly down the hall after Nick. "Oh, come on! Jealous much, Nick? Maybe if you wouldn't call me G at work, our co-workers wouldn't start using it, too! How the hell do you think I feel, everyone there calling you Nicky?"

Nick was waiting for him in the bedroom, standing next to the bed. He'd already shed his shirt. "Actually, I liked the way you called me Nick, earlier. When did Hodges start calling you G? It just sounds weird, to hear him say it."

"I guess around the time I stuck my foot in my mouth and told him he needed a night out on the town," a sheepish look settled on Greg's face. "We went out for a couple of drinks, after we finished sifting through that truck full of shredded junk. Somehow, I ended up agreeing to go out with him once a week, now." Nick's face took on the jealous look he'd sported earlier in the locker room, and Greg hastily added, "As friends, just to help him get over Wendy."

Laughter bubbled up from Nick's chest, and Greg gave him a mock scowl.

"That's sweet, babe!" Nick replied, thankful he hadn't been roped into it, as well.

"Don't worry, I'll be dragging you along on occasion, too." Now it was Greg's turn to laugh at the expression on Nick's face. A moment later, all seriousness again, Greg moved until he was standing against Nick again, this time chest to chest with the older man. "Now, you know better than to wind me up and not finish what you start!"

Nick just stood there, his hands hanging down at his sides, looking Greg in the eye, "And if I don't do anything to help you with your little problem?"

A mischievous glint settled in Greg's eyes, "Oh, so you want a show, tonight?" Kissing the corner of Nick's mouth, Greg pushed him back, making him sit on the bed.

Straightening up, Greg began to sway and turn, dancing to a beat that only he could hear. His hands wandered up and down his still clothed form, ghosting over his most sensitive spots, knowing Nick was watching his every move.

After working the buttons free on his maroon shirt, Greg turned so his back was to Nick, and began to inch the shirt down his back. Glancing over his shoulder, Greg could see Nick licking his lips in anticipation, as more and more skin was revealed.

If Greg had been asked – immediately following the lab explosion – if he'd ever forget the newly formed scars on his back, his answer would have been, "Hell, no!" Over the years, though, he'd found that he didn't think about them, he didn't tend to notice them in the bathroom mirror as he passed it, over the years, they had pretty much faded from his mind, as they never would from his body. It helped that Nick had never made a big deal of them, except to say that they told him Greg had survived the ordeal.

Turning back around, Greg allowed the shirt to hang from us forearms for a moment, before letting it to slide off and fall to the floor. Kicking it out of the way, he went on with his strip tease, allowing his hands to wander over his bare torso, now. He teased his nipples with his fingers, letting out a low moan, as he imagined it was Nick's hands, and Nick's mouth on him.

Fingers ghosted down his stomach, to the fly of his jeans, and he turned around again, giving Nick a good few of the older man's favorite part of his anatomy. After unbuttoning and unzipping, Greg let his hands wander to his ass, rubbing it through his jeans. Glancing back at Nick again, he watched Nick's mouth open, his tongue dart out and lick suddenly dry lips. Nick's hands were twitching, where they gripped his thighs.

"You wanna touch, Nicky?" Greg asked coyly, before taking a step farther away, just as Nick's hands reached for him.

"Greg!" Nick's warning tone made Greg smile. He turned around again, just in time to find himself pinned against a wall again.

Nick planted his hands to either side of Greg's head, resting his forehead against Greg's. "You know better than to tease me like that!" Nick rasped huskily in his ear.

"Yeah, well, turnabout and all that shit, Nicky!" Greg replied playfully, leaning in to kiss Nick.

Nick jerked back, grabbed Greg's shoulder, and spun him around, so he was face first against the wall again. Reaching down, Nick pushed Greg's jeans and underwear to his knees. Greg worked them the rest of the way down, and off of his feet. He felt Nick at his back, working his own jeans and underwear off. Then Nick was pressing against him, rubbing his throbbing cock against Greg's crack, and panting heavily.

Grabbing a new bottle of lube from the top of the dresser beside them, Nick slicked up his fingers. Sliding two almost roughly into Greg's tight opening, Nick received the reaction he'd been looking for.

Greg threw his head back, so it rested on Nick's shoulder, and let out a strangled, "Ah... Nick!" of pleasure.

Working Greg's hole, Nick whispered brokenly, "Fuck, you're so tight! Can't wait to have my cock buried in your tight heat!"

"Nick!" Greg screamed, when Nick added a third finger, and brushed across Greg's prostate, sending a burst of pleasure through Greg's body. "Need more!"

Pulling his fingers out, Nick grabbed the lube again, pouring a generous amount over his aching length.

Bracing his forearms against the wall, Greg bent over slightly to give Nick better access. Nick's hands ghosted over Greg's back and sides, as Nick's cock head penetrated the tight ring of muscles. Greg's body was accustomed to this, so Nick was able to push steadily inside, until he was quickly buried to the hilt.

Wrapping his arms around Greg's waist, Nick pulled him to a near standing position, so Greg's back was pressed against Nick's chest.

"Nick!" Greg sighed.

Licking from the crook of Greg's neck, up to his ear, Nick spoke softly into the younger man's ear, his breath tickling across Greg's outer ear, "Love the way you say my name, G."

"Nick, please!" He squirmed slightly against Nick, trying to get the older man to move.

Beginning to thrust in and out of Greg, Nick could feel Greg's muscles clenching around him, and knew Greg was already nearing his peak. The way Greg's tight channel was stroking him, Nick knew he wouldn't last much longer, himself. Moving one hand from Greg's waist, Nick brushed it across the light smattering of hair, down to Greg's hard length. He teased it with his fingertips, before wrapping his large hand around it and began to tug on it, matching his thrusts perfectly.

"Oh, God! Nick, I'm so close!" Greg panted, before turning his head to an awkward angle to kiss Nick sloppily.

"Come for me, G," Nick murmured into Greg's neck a moment later.

The feel of Greg's cock pulsing in his hand, and Greg's seed spurting through his fingers, sent Nick over the edge.

As Nick was pulling out of Greg, the younger man sagged, and would have fallen, if Nick hadn't still had an arm wrapped around him. Sweeping Greg easily up into his arms, Nick carried him the few steps to the bed, and laid him down on top of the covers.

"G? You okay?" Nick's deep brown eyes gazed into Greg's worriedly. "Talk to me!"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Greg replied, "Yeah, I think so. Must have locked my knees. Just give me a minute, I'll be okay."

With a sigh of relief, Nick murmured, "Be right back," before he stood and headed for the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth, and cleaned them both up. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled Greg close to him.

Greg reached for Nick's hand, twining their fingers together, before he said, "Speaking of talking..."

Nick sighed in resignation, "Catherine." He should have known she'd talk to Greg. All of their co-workers knew they were life partners – though they considered themselves husband and husband – and while Nick wished she wouldn't, he knew it was exactly like Catherine to talk to Greg, try to get him to help her double team Nick into doing what she thought he ought to.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, she asked me to talk to you, try to get you to agree to go back to the shrink. I told her I'd try. I also told her that while you can't talk about your feelings with the department shrink, you do talk to me about them." This was the only reason Greg had agreed to let Nick stop going to the shrink after the mandatory two sessions. He figured that as long as Nick was talking with someone, the Texan would be able to work through his feelings. And who better to talk to than someone who had been through just as much as he had. They'd both had their trials by fire, they'd both survived, lived to see another day. In a lot of ways, it was what had drawn them together. No one else could ever understand exactly what they'd been through.

"And what did she say to that?" Nick asked, before ghosting his lips across Greg's neck, as he often did when they were lounging in bed, talking.

"She nodded at me, before she said that she would accept that, for now. She also said that she's going to keep a close eye on you, and if you exhibit any symptoms of PTSD, she's going to suspend your ass until you agree to more counseling."

Nick sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like Catherine." Now it was Nick's turn, "Speaking of talking... Why didn't you ever tell me you were worried about identity theft?"

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I was going to tell you about it, have you join, too. Glad I didn't, now. Don't know what I'm going to do about those charges."

"Your card doesn't have some kind of zero liability fraud policy?" Nick asked in surprise.

"No! They did put a stop on it. I have to contact them and authorize any further charges," Greg's frustration was evident to Nick.

"Why don't you just cancel your account and I'll get you a card on my Discover account. It has zero liability for fraudulent charges. Don't know why we didn't go to joint cards years ago, anyway," Nick replied. He was now rubbing his nose gently across the nape of Greg's neck, just across the top of one of Greg's scars. He would never tell Greg, but he admired those scars, the way they created a textured map across the younger man's back. It was only when Greg was deeply asleep, that Nick would ghost his fingers across them, maybe kiss them, marvel in the fact that Greg felt loved enough by Nick to not be self-conscious about being shirtless around him.

"M'kay," Greg replied around a sudden yawn. It had been a long day, and laying in bed with Nick only caused him to realize exactly how long it had been. As his eyes slipped closed, Greg pulled Nick's hand up, so he was holding it against his chest. He felt Nick smile against his neck, and whisper, "Good night. I love you!"

"Love you," was all Greg managed to get out in return, before he was lost to sleep.


End file.
